Cursed Wedding
by Sorcha Annysia
Summary: A sordid affair... a beautiful wedding... a bloody murder... what are we to do? One-shot. Rated T for vague mentions of intercourse. Very vague, but I'm paranoid.


This is the story of how Ebony's marriage was ruined. It all started with the Phone Call.

"I'll come over at 7 o'clock, after dinner when Slade isn't around." said Ebony, whispering excitedly.

"Good idea, we wouldn't want him suspecting anything," said a male over voice.

"See you then, Leo. I can't wait! Bye!" Said Ebony, putting her mobile phone in her pocket. Unknown to Ebony, a man was eavesdropping on her conversation outside her room. The man was about 20 years old, and had black hair coming down to just below his eyebrows, with chocolate-brown eyes filled with hurt and confusion.

'_If she doesn't love me, why did she say she'd marry me?' _he thought, very upset. The man was Slade, her fiancée, the man she was supposed to be marrying in 2 short weeks. Ebony was very different from Slade. She had long, curly golden/blonde hair which she kept in braids (like you get in Bali!) large, angelic green eyes, and an innocent face that got her branded 'sweet and simple.' In reality, she was feisty and tough. Although, she was easily hurt, especially after the deaths of her older sisters.

Anyway, at 7 o'clock, she went out to Leo's place. She was wearing a pretty white dress made of silk. When she got there, a tall man with short blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. It was Leo. She then kissed him on the cheek and went in. Slade was watching from a distance, and the look on the man's face made him nervous. Sure enough, his fears were confirmed. After a few minutes of silence, the was a squeal, then a giggle and he saw a piece of white silk, much like what Ebony's dress was made of, flew past an uncovered section of the window. Slade was so disappointed in Ebony. He had _trusted _her. Look how she repaid him! By having an affair with another man. This was betrayal!

When she got back, very late at night mind you, quite the experience was waiting for her. The second she walked in the door, she was sat down in a chair and then the questioning began.

"Who is he?" Slade asked.

"Who's who?" Ebony asked, very annoyed.

"That man your meeting!" Slade said in a steely calm voice that generally meant he was angry.

"He's just a friend!" Ebony shouted.

"I think _boy_friend would a more appropriate term, wouldn't you?" Slade snarled.

"_Boyfriend?!" _Ebony shouted, disbelief in her voice. "Oh my god Slade, you jealous baby! He's my cousin! I'm going over there to make my wedding dress! It _is_ bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding isn't it? Well?"

"But I saw that dress fly across the window! You _slept_ with him! I heard you squeal and giggle! Tell me I'm wrong, Ebony!" Slade shouted, barely managing to contain his tears.

"You're wrong! That was my wedding dress. He started tickling me, so I giggled. What's wrong with that?" Ebony said, upset Slade didn't trust her. When Slade finally processed what Ebony had told him (which took quite a while!) he broke down in tears and started apologising.

"I'm so sorry Ebony! I didn't know! I'm so sorry!" Slade started babbling.

"It's alright Slade! Chill out! Stop _apologising_! It's _annoying_!" Ebony said, laughing slightly.

"So you still want to marry me?" Slade asked, a little worried.

"Duh Slade. _Yes I want to marry you._" Ebony said sarcastically.

**_2 weeks later…_**

She was beautiful! An angel! Her dress was amazing. It was all sparkly, and sewed up in some places. It was _perfect._ So they went through the ceremony, blah blah blah, I won't bother explaining. Too boring. But the reception was so much fun! Dancing, singing, friends, family, _cake…_ It. Was. Awesome!

There was a loud scream, a gasp and silence. We then see a white dress made of silk, a wedding dress, all sparkly, and sewn up in some places. Long blonde hair and… _blood. _ A bloodstained knife then hits the ground, making a sound that was like a cannon in this eerie silence. We hear footsteps, and see combat boots running form the scene. The boots look big enough for a man, but are very loose. The boots run into the shadows, then silence once again.


End file.
